Gunvor and Peter Edwards
Gunvor (1934 - 23 April 2014) and Peter Edwards (1934 - 3 April 2017) were artists who illustrated the Railway Series from 1963 to 1972. The Edwards were married until Gunvor's death at the age of eighty after a battle with dementia on 23 April 2014. Peter died three years later at the age of eighty-three with cancer on 3 April 2017. Career After John T. Kenney resigned from the Railway Series due to his failing eyesight, editor Eric Marriott asked Swedish-born artist Gunvor Edwards to try her hand at illustrating the Reverend W. Awdry's latest book, Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. Gunvor accepted the commission and decided to start her work well into the book with the illustration of the Diesel standing alongside the other engines in their shed. However, Gunvor had difficulty with the small space she was required to work with (approximately ten by six inches). She turned to her husband, Peter, who was, as he put it, "trying to be a 'serious' artist." Although he was no more able to imitate earlier Railway Series illustrators than his wife, both Marriot and the Reverend W. Awdry were satisfied with his pictures. Although Edwards' style was more impressionistic than that of any previous Railway Series artist, Wilbert liked his work because he drew from life and "obviously had an affection for the characters." Inspiration Edwards often went on location to sketch real locomotives and landscapes to get inspiration for illustrations. "At a time in our life," said Edwards, "of short funds and few breaks, the family had an excuse to explore the Welsh Coast, Lakeland, Cornwall and Devon, Sussex and Kent with a steam trip to cap it all!" This kind of dedication impressed the author; as he recalled, "Peter was so keen on getting authentic drawings of the locomotives that he went down to Llanberis in January to visit workshops of the Snowdon Mountain Railway." Edwards' art style was more impressionistic than the bright, juvenile-oriented tone of Dalby's art or Kenney's relatively monochrome portraits, imbibing the series' art with more subtlety of lining, thin brush strokes, and an emphasis on the lighting of scenes. Working life Edwards continued working as the Railway Series' illustrator until 1972 with the publication of the final book, Tramway Engines. He also illustrated the "Surprise Packet" in 1971 at a time when Awdry had writer's block, as well as the box art for the 1965 Meccano Percy set. His illustrations appear to have inspired Edgar Hodges's work on the 1979 and 1980 annuals. Books Illustrated Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine Mountain Engines Very Old Engines Main Line Engines Small Railway Engines Enterprising Engines Oliver the Western Engine Duke the Lost Engine Tramway Engines * Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * The Railway Series: Surprise Packet Trivia * Despite being the main artist of Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine and the sole artist for all further books, Peter shared joint credit with his wife for all of them. * In the third illustration of Bluebells of England, the Scrapped Engines is based on the illustration Peter Edwards did for the Graham Greene novel, "A Gun For Sale". * In the sixth illustration of Stepney's Special, the tablet exchange system is seen in the franchise for the first time. * Peter Edwards' portrait of Gordon was modelled on Eric Marriott's “splendid nose”."The Thomas the Tank Engine Man" p.275 and Gallery page on between p.288/9 * In the second illustration of Super Rescue, there is a British Petroleum logo on one of D199's tankers. * In the illustrations of Escape, Oliver has British Railways' 'cycling lion' logo on his side tanks. * The fifth illustration of Little Western was derived from two photos that featured on page 461 in the November 1967 issue of 'Railway Magazine'. * The sixth illustration of Granpuff is identical to the one C. Reginald Dalby drew for the first illustration of "Sir Handel" in Four Little Engines. * In the first illustration of Sleeping Beauty, the map held by the Fat Clergyman is based on the 1958 map of Sodor drawn by John T. Kenney. * In the late summer of 2007, SiF's "Troublesome Truck", on behalf of SiF, received a reply from Peter Edwards. Gallery File:TheThomastheTankEngineMan(Bookmarkdocumentary)15.png|Peter Edwards being interviewed for the Thomas the Tank Engine Man documentary File:PeterEdwardsSketch.png|Sketching File:IslandofSodor.jpg|1971 Map File:RWSJapanendpaper .jpeg|Japanese endpaper illustration (Note: Artwork from the Surprise Packet) File:MeccanoPercyBoxCover.jpeg|Meccano box cover See Also * Category:Gunvor and Peter Edwards Illustrations References External Link * Gunvor and Peter Edwards on Sodor Island Fansite es:Gunvor y Peter Edwards he:גונבור ופיטר אדוארדס ja:ガンバー&ピーター・エドワーズ pl:Gunvor i Peter Edwards ru:Гунвор и Питер Эдвардс Category:Illustrators Category:People